In the rain
by QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY
Summary: Everything starts with the one night of rain. But from there, twists and turns. How could Sasuke and Naruto stay together. Wait, why is Itachi here? What does he want with Naruto? Sasunaru/onesided ItaNaru/may include rape
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay! My first Fan fiction! Awesome! Okay!**

**Sasuke: (rolls his eyes) and we're proud of you (sarcastically)**

**Naruto: Cool! Can I read nii-san? Please! Please!**

**Me: At least someone is happy for me, SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: hn….**

**Naruto: well?**

**Me: sure!!!**

**Naruto: Yay! Sasuke, you're in it!**

**Sasuke: and?**

**Naruto: You smiled in it!**

**Sasuke: I what!! Okay, now you're dead!**

**Me: Wait, or, or, or else I'll make you wear a ballerina suit, singing!**

**Sasuke: (stops dead in his tracks) you wouldn't dare!**

**Me: I got a keyboard, and I'm not afraid to use it! (Shows off the keyboard)**

**Naruto: I like this story!**

**Me: Okay! So, Please read on, but first, Naruto, can you do the honors?**

**Naruto: Sure! **

**DISCLAIMER: QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY DOES NOT OWN THE ANIME, NARUTO.**

**Me: Thank you! Oh, and don't forget to add the warnings!**

**Naruto: all right! **

**WARNING: MIGHT INCLUDE HINTS OF YAOI! DO NOT CRITICIZE IF YOU DO NOT HAPPEN TO LIKE YAOI! IF YOU DON'T, TURN BACK NOW WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE!**

**Sasuke: I wonder who those two boys are**

**Me: Umm… Sasuke… you are one of them**

**Sasuke: What! You are going to pay! (Takes away my keyboard and grabs knife)**

**Me: What are you doing with that knife?!**

**Sasuke: …. (evil look)**

**Me: Um… stay back, or, or, or, I will replace Naruto with Gaara!**

**Sasuke: (Confused)**

**Me: Do you even know who the other guy I paired you up with is?**

**Sasuke: um… no?**

**Me: Naruto's WAS the other guy**

**Sasuke: oh… I can live with that. No need to change it… (Blushes) I mean, well, at least it's not that psycho Gaara…**

**Gaara: What do you mean psycho Gaara?**

**Sasuke: Oh, um, didn't see you the- (Gaara attacked him)**

**Naruto: OMG! Sasuke's dead! (Realizes Gaara there) Oh, hi Gaara! (Back to cry-cry-tear-tear) Is Sasuke really dead?!?**

**Gaara: nah! I just knocked him unconscious!**

**Me: okay! Just read while I take care of a few things here! **

The rain poured down heavily onto the streets of Konoha. Usually about now, it would be bustling, so full of life. People would be rushing to and fro, doing various errands. However, the rain was so bad; people had to momentarily cage themselves up into their homes.

Thunder crackled at full volume. Anyone who heard this could have sworn their eardrum had exploded. Lightning danced expertly across the somber gray clouds. Only an idiot could be caught in a storm like this. I guess you can see where I am going with this.

Naruto, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, who was inconveniently deeply scared of thunder storms, was stuck taking shelter in a dark bare cave. Naruto flinched after every clap of thunder and every sudden move of lightning. He shook out of cold and fear. Unfortunately for him, his bet with Sasuke just happened to be today, when there was no trace of a cloud signaling a storm of epic proportions.

Well, you are all probably wondering what this bet is about. Well, after being sick and tired of watching Naruto wearing orange, Sasuke bet that Naruto couldn't go a week without wearing something orange. And, unfortunately for Naruto, all his warm clothes WERE orange. So there he was, in the very cold weather, wearing nothing but a loose white T-shirt, with black shorts.

Naruto cursed silently. 'Stupid weather! I wish it was over!"

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke shivered slightly in his mansion. If the temperature doesn't stop decreasing soon, it might even snow.

'Wonder if that dobe is already in his apartment? Wonder if he's still training in the forest?'

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. It wasn't like him to worry, let alone even think about Naruto. But he just couldn't help it. It all started a month ago, when Naruto finally got Sasuke back to Konoha. After that, Sasuke couldn't just forget about the boy with crystal pools of water for eyes, tan skinned, and sun kissed blonde hair. There he goes again! 'Ugh!'

Also, Sasuke was also worried, since he found out Naruto was terrified of thunderstorms like this. And also that Naruto, not wanting to lose the bet, wore his only clothes not orange, shorts and a T-shirt.

"Stupid dobe!" Sasuke said out loud.

Sasuke walked up to his closet in the hall, and got a warm jacket. It was cold after all! Then, after a quick look around his house, he left, closing the door behind him. He needed to find Naruto, before he gets himself into any trouble.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto shook vigorously and whimpered out loud. He was starving. He hadn't eaten since breakfast, about 8 hours ago. He was scared. Damn does he hate thunderstorms! Not to mention freezing his ass off! As if things weren't bad enough, Naruto noticed that claps of thunder seemed to get closer, as well as the lightning! Maybe Naruto was being a paranoid. **N/N: That's just so you, nii-chan! Writing about my weak moments! A/N: Naruto, it wouldn't fun to read, now would it if it didn't have it… N/N: … **

He hugged himself tightly, as he tried to warm himself up. He tried to resist shivering and chattering his teeth noisily, but failed. Boy did Naruto hate today!

"C-c-can this d-d-d-day get any wor-r-r-se?!" cried the blonde.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke went around the forest, using his Sharingan, trying to look for Naruto's charka trail. It was hard, considering rain made it harder for him to use his Sharingan. Oh, well.

Why did he even bother looking for him? It wasn't as if he cared about him, right? He probably was just wondering if Naruto lost the bet already, even if he wasn't anywhere near his closet full of orange. Ugh!

After a few more minutes, Sasuke found Naruto's charka trial leading to a lonely cave. He cautiously walked into the entrance…

"Dobe…"

"…..T-t-t-teme…"

"You know you'll get sick if you stay out here any longer." Sasuke walked up to Naruto and sat by him.

"……s-s-s-so?"

"…..hn…."

Sasuke picked up Naruto bridal style and started to carry him back to Konoha. It seems like his little dobe was too weak to protest. But, Sasuke notice a tint of pink on Naruto's face.

**Naruto POV**

He saw a figure loomed in the distance. His hands slowly felt to his kunai.

"Dobe…"

It was Sasuke.

"T-t-t-teme…" Naruto tried to not show how cold he was, but failed miserably.

"You're gonna get sick, you know."

Since when did Sasuke started to worry about Naruto?

"Ss-s-so?"

"Hn…." He can't say it was unexpected. He usually says that.

He felt warm arms pick him up. He blushed a little. He wanted to protest, but he found himself too weak. Ugh! Stupid hunger and coldness!

Then, he slowly fell asleep, trying to ignore the thunder and lightning.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke looked down to Naruto, who was in Sasuke's arm. He noticed how his dobe was cold.

'How long was he out here?'

He also noticed that Naruto would whimper silently, even in his sleep, after every clap of thunder. And that Naruto looked like an angel.

'What am I thinking?' Sasuke gave himself a mental slap to the head. 'It's not like I like Naruto, right? Ugh!'

Finally reaching Konoha, Sasuke carried Naruto to Sasuke's house, since it was closer.

When they arrived, Sasuke carried Naruto to the couch, and put him on his lap.

Another clap of thunder echoed through the cloudy sky, making Naruto silently whimper.

Without even thinking, Sasuke cradled Naruto in his arms.

'What did I just do?' Sasuke should have just pushed Naruto, but instead, he smiled, and wiped away stray hairs from his face.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said out loud. Then a really loud clap of thunder rang in his ears.

With that, Naruto woke up suddenly, a bit confused, I should add. When he was about to say something, another thunder was heard, making Naruto held on to Sasuke's shirt, terrified.

Sasuke pulled in Naruto closer, making him sit on his lap, and cradled him softly. Naruto whimpered softly. Then, after awhile, Naruto fell back to sleep. 'He does look cute…' **A/N: I am so jealous! N/N and S/N: (blushing)**

**Naruto POV**

Naruto woke up suddenly, but soon found himself half lying and sitting on Sasuke's lap. You would have expected him to jump up and scream 'what the hell am I dong here?' but instead, he lingered for a moment more. **A/N: Hmmm…interesting!**

An earsplitting clap of thunder echoed once more.

Naruto had somewhat jumped and grabbed Sasuke's shirt. When he finally noticed what he was doing, he blushed.

For some reason, it felt a little weird, yet at ease to be so close to Sasuke. He then felt being pulled closer, and cradled gently. He felt comfortable, and then dozed off.

**Sasuke POV**

He smiled in spite of himself. He barely is realizing he might have feelings after all for this dobe.

He carried Naruto bridal style (big surprise there, huh? I wonder if they have another word for it or something) and laid him down on the couch. Sasuke then put a warm blanket over him.

Sasuke couldn't help himself, and kissed Naruto on his cold cheek. Then, as Naruto stirred, Sasuke held his breath, not wanting to wake up Naruto.

A FEW HOURS LATER, LIKE MIDNIGHT OR SOMETHING!

**3****rd**** Person Cuz I'm tired of doing POV, but can be seen as Naruto POV unintentionally though!**

Naruto woke up lying on a couch in the Uchiha mansion. A bit confused, I should add. He looked around, and saw Sasuke, sleeping on a chair.

"...Achoo!" It seems like blonde boy over here is sick.

With a start, Sasuke woke up.

"What?"

"…Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Naruto sniffed a little. Boy, did he have the cold bad.

"that's what you get for being out in the rain for too long, dobe"

"Shut up, teme!"

"How is it that I'm always saving you?"

"Well, I never –Achoo! - asked you, now did-Achoo!-d I?"

"……"

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, and felt his forehead.

"You have a fever, dobe"

"…so? Achoo!"

"…hn" Sasuke left to the kitchen to get something, and came back with a small spoon of a purple liquid.

"Here"

"What is –Achoo! - it? It smells disgusting!"

"if you don't drink it, you'll only get worse, dobe!"

"So-" Naruto got cut off, since Sasuke, getting very impatient, just put the spoon in his mouth.

"Yuck!"

"See; was that so bad, dobe?"

"Yes!"

"….."

"–Yawn- "

"Seems like someone didn't sleep well"

"I'm not sleepy, I'm just…..um… bored"

"….."

"I guess I'll just leave now…."

"You do know that it's still raining…right?"

"You're point?"

"More lightning, just to let you know…"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "How would you know about that…?"

"Well, you kind of cry after every thunder! Dobe!"

Naruto's sweat dropped and his face turned into a noticeable shade of pink.

"S-s-s-so?"

"And you're still sick." Sasuke walked up to Naruto and put his hand on his forehead. "You still have a fever, dobe."

"I'll just get home before the storm star-"

BZZT!

"Guess it's too late, huh?"

Naruto hugged his legs, and buried his face into his arms.

"D-D-D-Damn storm!"

Sasuke sat on the couch next to Naruto, who is still holding his legs for dear life!

"Are you okay, scaredy-cat?"

"………"

"…….hn……. I expected something better than this, future Hokage?"

"…just shut up! Shut the f up!"

Sasuke grew silent. Naruto sure gets all sensitive when it has to do with his dream, no, rather goal of being Hokage. Sasuke got up and went to the kitchen. It was kind of cold, so he believed the situation called for hot chocolate! **A/N: Yay, for hot chocolate! **

Coming back, with two cups of hot chocolate, Naruto was still in the same scared position.

"Dobe…."

"…"

"Dobe"

"…"

"Fine, more hot chocolate for me!"

Naruto looked up. He had a small grin on his face as he started to drink the hot chocolate, but he still jumped every time a thunder crackled loudly, or a lightning bolt made its presence known. **A/N: Poor Naruto! N/N: … (BLUSHING) S/N: loser… N/N: …shut up…**

It was quiet, very awkwardly quiet. **A/N: AWKWARD! N/N AND S/N: shut up!**

"Since when were you scared of thunderstorms, dobe?"

"…"

"…um…"

BZZZT!

A huge lightning bolt was seen. Then, all of a sudden, the power went out!

Naruto nearly jumped out of his own skin. Sasuke could almost have smiled, since Naruto was such a loser sometimes, it was even funny.

"W-w-w-what happened?" **N/N: why am I the coward here? A/N: Because I'm evil! Muahahaha! S/N: Shut up already! I'm tired of hearing the stupid voice! A/N: why! (Crying) S/N AND N/N: (taped my mouth shut! Help!) That should do it! (High five each other)**

"A blackout, stupid!"

"…"

Sasuke used one of his special fire techniques, and started a fire in the fireplace. The room suddenly lit up, but not much.

Naruto was sitting on the floor, hugging himself. Sasuke sat right next to him.

"…"

"What's the silence for, dobe?"

"…"

"If you're still scared of that little storm, it's not going to hurt you or anything."

"…little! Didn't you see that big lightning bolt or hear that thunder!"

"…Wow, you really are scared, aren't you?"

Naruto blushed slightly, and buried his face into his knees.

"… (Sigh)…"

"…shut up," Naruto said, being a little muffled, since he had his head buried into his knees, still.

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"…"

"Besides…I…"

Naruto looked up; wanting to hear what Sasuke was going to say next.

"I wouldn't….let anything hurt you anyway."

This only led to awkward silence, except for on unusually loud thunder. Naruto jumped up, and then sit back down.

Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap, and held him tightly, never showing a sign of letting go. Naruto, seriously blushing now, remained quiet. Surprisingly, there was no protest or complaints. **A/N: finally! I tore up the tape… okay… this is getting interesting… S/N: I told you we should have used glue, but nooooo! N/N: whatever! **

Sasuke turned Naruto to face him. Then, he locked eyes with those sapphire eyes of his. Then, he leaned forward, and kissed him. It wasn't much dramatic, just a simple peck on the lips.

He pulled back, waiting for a reaction. Naruto looked surprised and very shy all of a sudden, with his face burning red.

Naruto looked so cute when he's shy, though Sasuke. And he wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed him again, passionately. Naruto returned the kiss, and there they were, oblivious to the thunderstorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay! Second Chapter! Yeah! My writing muse kicked writer's block out onto the street! **

**Naruto: Nii-san! Nii-san!**

**Me: Yeah, Naruto?**

**Naruto: Can I, um, proofread your story?**

**Me: Of course you can read it before anyone else!**

**Naruto: Yay!**

**Sasuke: hn…**

**Naruto: Remember what nii-san said, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: (shudders) I mean whatever**

**Me: That's right, Sasuke! And don't forget it about our little chat. **

**Sasuke: (shudders) I won't**

**Sakura: whatever…**

**Naruto, Sasuke, me: Where did you come from!**

**Sakura: (glares at everyone but Sasuke)**

**Naruto: Hi, Sakura-chan!**

**Sakura: Leave me alone, brat! Sasuke…um…do you want to go out with me? (looking hopeful)**

**Sasuke: no**

**Sakura: what? Why? (starts to cry)**

**Naruto: Because he's with me!**

**Sasuke: (blush)**

**Sakura: Then, if I get rid of you, then maybe Sasuke will realize his mistake, and love me!**

**Sasuke: Hell no!**

**Me: Okay! I'll just do this, EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TO DO AN ESSAY THAT'S DUE IN 2 DAYS!**

**Sakura: okay! More time to hatch my evil pla- (got knocked unconscious)**

**Me: Okay, finally she's not gonna be a bother for awhile…**

Naruto woke up to find himself curled up, with Sasuke's arm around him. He found himself blushing, to be so close to Sasuke.

"You're awake, dobe?"

"Pretty much, teme…"

Sasuke untangled his arms, and got up. Then he went towards the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast, and it better not be ramen, dobe!" Sasuke called from kitchen.

"Anything, I guess," replied Naruto, barely getting off the bed.

"Okay! Omelet it is, then!"

Naruto slowly made his way to the kitchen, and sat on a chair, watching Sasuke cook. He did have to check if Sasuke poisoned the food, right? **a/n: naruto, you are so indenial! You're just there, cuz you want to be with him! n/n: that's a lie (blushing) s/n: Naruto, you seriously expect us to believe that? n/n: it would be nice if you did?**

After a few minutes, the omelets were good and ready, so Naruto and Sasuke ate their meals silently.

knock-knock!

"Sasuke-kun! Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. It was their annoying teammate.

Sasuke reluctantly walked up to his front door, and slowly opened it.

"Sasuke! Tsunade-sama wanted to see you and Naruto!" Sakura practically yelled to Sasuke.

"Hn…"

"Oh, can you pass this message to Naruto?" Sakura didn't see Naruto, because he was still in the kitchen, listening to what Sakura is saying.

"Whatever…"

"Okay! See you later then! And maybe we can go on a date, after whatever you need to do!" Sakura grinned hopefully, winking as she said the last sentence.

"No."

"What? But, Sasuke-kun! I will make sure that you will have the best date ever!"

"I said, no."

Sakura eyes looked down to the floor. "Uh…Okay then. Maybe next time!" she turned and left.

Sasuke closed the door and called out, "hey, dobe, did you hear that? Tsunade-sama wants to see us."

He walked to the kitchen and faced Naruto.

"Are you done yet with your omelet?"

"Yeah."

"Then come on!" **a/n: an UCHIHA being impatient! s/n: an UCHIHA is never late, and I did not intend to break that unwritten code!**

Without warning, Sasuke picked up Naruto, who was a bit shocked, but mostly shy, with on arm under his knees, and the other supporting his shoulders. Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke went his way to Hokage Tower, which took a good 5 minutes. With Sasuke picking up speed quickly, Naruto held on to Sasuke's shirt.

So, as I predicted, in five minutes flat, they arrived into the Hokage Tower. Of course, people were giving…um… cough confused glances at the emo-kid carrying the strangely silent knucklehead. Oh, and a few HUNDRED fan girls watched with jealously, hidden in the shadows. **s/n: I hate fan girls… a/n: yeah, me too… n/n: aren't you a fan girl? a/n: I'm a yaoi fan girl, who just wants you and Sasuke to love each other… which is different from a stalking regular fan girl**

When they reached to the Hokage's office, that's when Sasuke finally put Naruto down. He couldn't help notice Naruto's red face. Sasuke chose not to comment, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice commanded, coming from the room.

By this time, Naruto's face was back to normal. Thankfully, or else Tsunade would ask what happened.

Sasuke opened the door and went inside, as did Naruto.

Tsunade looked up from doing some tedious paperwork. "Okay, the reason why I told Sakura to come and get you was because you have a mission." Naruto looked up hopefully. "It's a C-ranked mission of delivering a scroll to the Lightning Village."

"Baa-chan…can't you give us anything more exciting?!" Naruto whined.

"I told you not to call me baa-chan, baka!"

"Maa, maa."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Just go. If you finish fast enough, I might give you a better mission."

Naruto's eyes widened and grabbed Sasuke's arm and said "Come on, we have to get this over with!" With that, he left, of course pulling Sasuke.

**OKAY, MISSION WAS COMPLETED AND THEY WERE ON THEIR WAY TO KONOHA. NOTHING MUCH WAS SAID UNTIL…**

"Hello, Naruto-kun." A voice rang out from the darkness…


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay! Thanks for the reviews! Makes my life full of purpose!**

**Lee: Yes! The spring of youth is ever so life-fulfilling!**

**Me: (jumps 5 feet into air) When did you come?**

**Lee: Just thought maybe Sakura would be here. **

**Me: She's waiting for you in the mall, in Hot Topic.**

**Lee: Thank you ever so much friend! (Leaves)**

**Sasuke: Finally he's gone…**

**Me: Okay… can someone do the disclaimer? (Few people raise hands…) Um… (Chooses random hand)**

**Chouji: MEENJAJA123ABCWESPECTBABA WOES MOT ON MARUTU!**

**Me: Finish your food before you talk please!**

**Chouji: (gulps mouthful of barbeque ribs) (clears throat) QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Me: (shoos Chouji off stage) Okay! Now for the warnings! (Stares at audience's waving hands) Okay, I choose… (Thinks for a minute) (Tension grows) Itachi!**

**Itachi: (walks up) (passed Sasuke, giving him a dirty look) Thank you. (Clears voice) STORY CONTAINS YAOI, OR BOY X BOY.**

**Me: Okay… You could be seated now…**

**Itachi: (nods and walks away, but tripped by a "mysterious" foot. Itachi falls flat on his face, then gets up and left in a cloud of smoke in embarrassment.)**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Notes**

_**Kyuubi**_

A sinister voice rang out of the shadows of the crowded forest that surrounded both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Naruto…" the ominous voice repeated.

The two boys looked around at the surrounding area. All had gone still.

A figure eventually came out from behind some bushes. Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes in familiarity with the figure.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called out, with such deadly hatred.

"Hello, little brother. Have you acquired hatred? Enough hatred to kill me?"

Sasuke glared. "Without a doubt."

Itachi raised his eyebrow in disbelief. 

"I really doubt that…" he said.

Sasuke soon ran over some ideas he could do at the moment. How could he defeat Itachi? Wait, wasn't he after Naruto before? _Shit!_

**N/n: Why am I not doing anything?**

Sasuke turns to Naruto. "Naruto," he begins. **N/n: Finally!** "Stay out of this, and bring the scroll back to Konoha! Understand?" **n/n: What happened to all the love? And I can fight too!**

Sasuke throws the 'sacred' scroll to Naruto, who of course catches it.

"Go!"

When Naruto turns to leave, Itachi throws a kunai, barely cutting a small piece of his blonde hair.

"Unfortunately, Sasuke, I'm in need of a nine-tailed demon." **a/n: Don't worry, people! Sasuke knows already!**

"What the fuck are you talking about, Itachi?" Sasuke shot back.

"You really have no clue about the spirit of the Kyuubi? How disappointing…"

"What are you rambling about?"

Naruto stood, watching both. He had no idea what to do, now.

"Simple, otouto. Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him."

Sasuke was in some sort of shock. **A/n: Okay… Maybe not… Damn, I was thinking of a different story… Oh well!**

_What? Naruto… Kyuubi… Whispers… Strange red chakra… It all makes sense… But, is Naruto Kyuubi? No, right? But… Naruto is still Naruto… I think. Ugh!_

Naruto bit his bottom lip, not knowing what to do. Sasuke finally turns to him.

"Naruto! Get out of here! Get away from Itachi!" **N/n: Wait, I'm confused…**

Said blonde bobbed his head up and down, and then dashed onto a random branch before disappearing in a blur.

_I'll think this over later. I got a fight to handle! _

Sasuke turned back to Itachi, who ran towards him, with a kunai in hand. "Someone is going to die, otouto."

Sasuke smirked, and did the infamous Chidori hand signs.

"And it's going to be you!" His hands charged up with his chakra, as he ran towards Itachi. Seconds slowed, making time nearly stand still. Sasuke and Itachi were soon a foot away from each other.

Right as Sasuke was about to plunge his Chidori into Itachi's chest, Itachi was gone. Sasuke's chidori soon diffused, as he looked around, activating his blood red Sharingan.

The sudden touch of a sharp metal object against his pale neck pointed out Itachi's location. _Shit!_

"Ah, Sasuke. Have you learned nothing? Have you grown soft? Have you let petty feelings such as love weaken you? Such a pity."

"Shut up!"

A log soon took place of Sasuke. 

"You really think that's going to work?"

Itachi turned, throwing a shuriken behind him. "Ah!" Sasuke's voice rang.

"Found you."

Sasuke plucked the shuriken that was embedded into his arm. _Damn!_

Itachi turned to face him, advancing with big steps. Before Sasuke could get away, Itachi grabbed his collar of his shirt, and pressed him against the tree. Sasuke grabbed his arm, trying to force him to let him go, but was a bit unsuccessful. **I/n: Of course. No one could defeat me. S/n: Damn you! Just wait and see! N/n: Where the fuck am I! I thought the story was going to be me! Me! A/n: I know! It is! Just keep reading, stupid!**

Itachi smirks, and uses his free arm to punch Sasuke in his stomach. Sasuke let out a small gasp. Then, Itachi throws him across to the floor. Sasuke staggered to get up. "You won't kill me, Itachi! Not today!"

"Sasuke, you thought I was talking about you? I thought I said 'nine-tailed demon', not you…"

Sasuke widened his eyes a tad bit in surprise. But then, he soon regained his composure. "Well, I'm not letting you get him." Sasuke leaned against the tree for support, with his hands clenched by his sides.

Itachi shook his head with a slight pity to it.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Do you really think that's possible?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" 

"All this time you were battling a clone. The real me have already caught up with Naruto." With that said, Itachi poofed in a small cloud of smoke.

_Shit!_ He turned and punched the tree behind him with frustration.

_Damn! It was what he wanted all along! He wanted me to get Naruto to go alone into the forest! _

Sasuke gathered some chakra into his hand, and began healing himself quickly, because he won't be able to fight Itachi injured. Then he pushed himself of the tree, and ran into the forest. 

Over to Naruto!

-From Time Naruto Left into the forest to Konoha-

Naruto jumped from branch to branch, which each creaked slightly with the sudden added weight. With his scroll in his backpack, all he could think about what was going on with Sasuke.

_Maybe I should have stayed… Maybe he's really hurt! Or dying! Shut up, Naruto! Get yourself together! Sasuke's strong. He'll probably end up killing Itachi, and his revenge will be complete. Yeah…but what was going on through his mind when Itachi told him. He seemed to not care. At worst, he'll be pissed off because I didn't tell him… I hope… _

Naruto suddenly halted to a stop. Grabbing a kunai from his weapon pouch, he glanced around the forest. Someone was nearby.

An evil laughter echoed through the forest. It came from everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. It was mocking Naruto. 

"Reveal yourself!" shouted the blonde.

Itachi came out of the shadows. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, somewhat dreading the answer.

"Don't worry, he's alive. He's fighting my clone where you left him."

_I'm so deep in trouble, aren't I?_

Naruto took a step backwards. "No need to be scared. I need you alive before handing you over to the Akatsuki."

Naruto winced. "Like hell I'm going to allow that!"

"You really have no choice in the matter."

Naruto charged forward with his kunai in his hand. "Fiesty…" commented Itachi, before he revealed his Mangekyo Sharingan. 

_This is going to get interesting. I think I might enjoy this._

Then it happened. Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes, which automatically had pulled him in the Tsukuyomi jutsu. Naruto fell into Itachi's twisted warped world, where anything can happen. And unfortunately for Naruto… it did.

--

Okay! This chapter was almost never made, 'cuz I lost my inspiration. But a plot bunny came by and helped. With some help with fans! Luv ya'll! By the way, the last thought was from Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4

Azure eyes looked up to meet a pair of sinister crimson eyes

**Me: I couldn't exactly put this in words. I'm still not sure if I did this right, though.**

**Sasuke: Like when did that ever stop you?**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Naruto: Sasuke, leave her alone. **

**Sasuke: But Naru, it's just so much fun.**

**Me: -blushes- I think they forgot I'm here…**

**Naruto: -rolls eye- whatever.**

**Sasuke: -holds Naruto from behind-**

**Me: Yup, they definitely forgot about me. –Snaps fingers- Okay. If you don't like yaoi, rape scenes, Naruto in general, or you just don't like me, don't read this. And I do not own Naruto. If I did, this kind of stuff will be happening ALL the time. –Points to Sasuke and Naruto- **

**Sasuke and Naruto: -making out-**

**Me: Ah… If only…If only I did own the series… And once again it's un-betaed. The person I asked for help didn't reply… yet… -pouts-**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Azure eyes looked up to meet a pair of sinister crimson eyes. Panic surged down the blonde's spine before he realized what he had just done. He had fallen into a trap. And now, he was left to the mercy of a ruthless killer.

The world spun around, as the blue skies bled to an ominous black color and the sun burned crimson. Naruto looked around and didn't see anyone or anything in a distance.

As he cautiously walked a few steps toward the sun, a pair of strong hands pushed him to the ground… successfully pinning him. Then, he was turned around to face Itachi.

Naruto struggled to get up, but was roughly pushed down once more.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" he cried.

"I'm going to break you" was the cold reply.

Snakes popped out of the ground, and slithered up to him and wrapped itself around the blonde's wrists before transforming into a thick rope.

"Wha-?!" Before Naruto could say anything else, his shirt was hastily ripped off with a kunai. Realization hit him. "NO!" He kicked Itachi off him.

Naruto jumped to his feet, but snakes appeared and bound his feet to the ground. Then, Itachi pushed him down once more. The rope on his wrists turned back to snakes and wrapped to a large chunk of the ground, successfully tying the blonde to the floor. Pale hands pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers at once.

"No! Please Don't!" Naruto cried in a panic.

Itachi licked his lips and looked over the blonde on the floor, but said nothing.

"Don't!"

His lips were met with Itachi's in a bruising kiss. When refused an entrance, the Uchiha grabbed his member, causing Naruto to suddenly gasp, opening his mouth for the other's tongue. Naruto bit down hard on the intruding organ.

Itachi pulled back his tongue and looked down with rage-filled eyes. "You're going to regret that," he said. Itachi forced Naruto to open his mouth once more, and ran his tongue throughout the cavern. Tears slowly fell from cerulean eyes as the realization came to him that he was helpless.

Itachi suddenly pulled away from his lips, and ran his tongue down Naruto's torso and stopped to his member. Grinning maliciously, Itachi peeled off his own clothes, the whole time, staring at Naruto.

He then settled himself in between Naruto's legs as he held Naruto's hip down, and thrusted into him. Naruto screamed in pain.

Itachi thrusted again and again, deeper and harder with every thrust. Naruto screamed with every thrust in agony. His insides were torn and excruciatingly sore. But there was no stop in sight.

Hours seemed to twist by and Naruto's voice grew hoarse, and couldn't even whisper "stop" without pain in his throat.

Then suddenly, Itachi got up, and the rope dissolved into thin air. Mist shrouded him, and Naruto couldn't see anything.

Within a blink of an eye, he was back in Konoha, fully clothed in the middle of the main street. A mob of familiar people stood in the middle, yelling and screaming at him.

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Dirty!"

Those words chanted in his ears as he looked around. Everyone was screaming it. Sakura… Kiba… Hinata, Shikamaru, Tsunade! Jiraya! Kakashi! Even…Sasuke…

"Stop… Please… I'm not. Listen. Please believe me…" Naruto said weakly, his voice still weak from screaming.

Konohamaru and his friends came up to him. "You expect us to believe a monster like you?"

Tsunade walked up to them. "You being Hokage? Ha-ha. What a joke!" She tore off the crystal necklace off his neck.

"You're not only a waste of time, but a waste of life," added Kakashi.

"Not you too…"

"It's impossible for someone like you to be loved, dobe."

"…Sasuke?" Tears overflowed his eyes and dripped down his cheeks.

"Ah, look! The monster is crying!" yelled Sakura. Laughter surrounded him, encompassing him. He couldn't breathe.

"He couldn't even save himself from being raped!" announced Hinata.

"What a dobe!"

The laughing grew louder.

"I thought…" Naruto started, but turned around running away from everyone. No matter how far he ran, the laughter grew stronger, ringing in his ears. Tears trailed from his eyes and down to the ground as his feet pushed past his limit.

-WITH SASUKE-

Sasuke ran through the forest, focusing on the chakra of his brother and his Naruto. Trees and bushes became a blur, nothing else mattered.

All of a sudden, Naruto's chakra grew faint. Something happened to him. Sasuke ran faster, even as his legs screamed for a rest.

Eventually, he came to a small clearing, facing Itachi and an unconscious Naruto in his arms.

"What did you do to him!?"

"Ah, otouto. It's so nice of you to join us."

"Itachi! Put him down!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and formed a quick hand sign, and a clone of himself appeared right beside him.

Sasuke glared as he did quick hand signs, and formed a strong chidori on his right arm. "You're not getting away from me. You're going to die, Itachi. Right here and right now."

He charged forward, as the chidori flared randomly. The clone darted forward, and grabbed Sasuke's arm and twisted it painfully backwards. Sasuke bit his lip, and used his body to twist around, and kick the clone backwards. _'This is going to be harder than I thought…'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at the sudden chakra bursts within a few kilometers from Konoha. She concentrated on the chakra, before widening her eyes. She ran to the window and allowed a hawk to fly out from her office.

She paced worriedly to and fro, and within a few minutes a whole team of jounin faced her in her office.

"Everyone, Itachi's chakra has been spotted five kilometers away, northwest. Find him and attack. If the battle is useless, go on the defense."

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi asked apprehensively.

Tsunade bit her lip before replying. "With him. They're probably fighting him at this very moment."

Murmurs erupted from the jounin.

"Hush! You have your orders, carry them out!" Hokage commanded them.

A chorus of "Hai" rang, before all that was there was dust in the wind and a Hokage chugging down a bottle of sake.

_Me: Okay. Sorry if it took awhile. Life has been… hectic. Please review._

_Naruto: You know you want to! It's easy as 1, 2, 4!_

_Me and Sasuke: -sweat drop-_

_Naruto: What?_

_Sasuke: Oh, nothing, my little Naru. –Hugs Naru-_

_Me: I wonder how Sasuke will take the news of what happened in the genjutsu. _

_Naruto: I wonder if I'm going to be saved._

_Sasuke: I wonder when Itachi's going to die._

_Me: How do you even know if he's going to die?_

_Sasuke: Are you questioning my knowledge? –Evil Death Glare-_

_Me: Naruto! Your boyfriend is scaring me! _

_Naruto: -glomps Sasuke-_

_Sasuke: -hugs back-_

_Me: Wow. Déjà vu._


End file.
